hinodefandomcom-20200213-history
Ibaraki Oma
Ibaraki Oma (also Oma no Ibaraki, Tsurugi Oma, or Rose Miles) is one of the four main characters of Hinode. She is the protagonist of the fourth novel, The Rose and The Secret, which is told from her perspective. She is the daughter of Kusanagi Oma and Tsuneyuki Miles, though she currently lives with Taro Shimabukuro and Wakamoto Sakamitsu, spending her holidays in the Yukizan Mountain Resort with the two. Appearance Ibaraki has short, dark green hair styled in pigtails, tied with two dark pink ribbons. She has sideswept bangs and an ahoge on top of her head. She has red eyes and a fair complexion. When in Yukizan, she wears an oversized Yukizan T-shirt and a short, faded pink skirt. She also wears brown leather boots with cotton balls tied to them. As casual wear, she usually wears an off-the-shoulder pale pink sweater and brown leggings with pink stripes and stars on each leg. She wears black Converses with a rose design on her feet and usually has a fingerless black glove with a rose silhouette on the back on one hand. Instead of pigtails, she wears her hair in a single ponytail. Background Ibaraki was born the daughter of Kusanagi Oma and Tsuneyuki Miles in Kyoto. In her childhood, she was extremely weak, possessing a medical condition that left her hypersensitive to pain. Seeking to solve the problem of her weak physical and mental strength, Kusanagi enrolled her at a young age in a kendo class, which her daughter despised from the first lesson due to her being constantly mocked and bullied for her inability to keep up with the rest of the students. Eventually, this led to Ibaraki developing an introverted, hard-to-approach personality, only opening up to those she felt comfortable around. After the sudden and unexplainable murder of Tsuneyuki's sister, her parents' relationship worsened rapidly, which eventually led to their divorce. Ibaraki couldn't stand being with only one of them for the rest of the life, and would almost have ended her own, too, if it was not for Sakamitsu, who talked her out of it before it was too late. This formed the start of their friendship. Personality Ibaraki has a rather short-tempered, unapproachable personality at first glance, and may be quite temperamental (a point that Sakamitsu has often pointed out, much to her annoyance) . She may even seem hostile and unfriendly to most, but deep down, she is an understanding, mature person who would do anything for the right person. Atsu has stated that she can be considered a tsunshun. Relationships Kusanagi Oma Though they usually disagree on most subjects, Ibaraki shares a deep emotional bond with her mother, and was saddened greatly - to the point of contemplating suicide - when she left her with her father Tsuneyuki. As a child, Kusanagi often enrolled her daughter in different courses like kendo, and even sent her to a military school for a month at one point, to train her mental and physical strength. When speaking to her daughter, Kusanagi is often austere and strict, but this is for the sake of making her stronger - something that both Ibaraki and Tsuneyuki know but never admit. Due to her longing to see her mother again, instead of deciding to go with the stage name Rose, she kept it as Ibaraki - "the time of the five roses" - so it would be in Japanese, and therefore recognizable to Kusanagi. Tsuneyuki Miles As a child, Tsuneyuki often talked about his experience living in the United States to his daughter, fascinating her greatly, thus starting her interest in the foreign country. Since his mysterious departure, Ibaraki has decided it her life ambition (besides being a world-famous singer) to find him, wherever he could be. She strongly believes him to have returned to his hometown, hence her insistence to travel to the US starting from the first novel in the series. Wakamoto Sakamitsu Her best friend and companion of four years, Ibaraki, though she has never admitted this to him, is secretly tremendously grateful for Sakamitsu, as he was the one who talked her out of suicide, and she would not have been here today if it were not for him. As both of the friends slowly grew older, however, they have resorted to constantly insulting and making negative remarks at each other, something they have no choice but to do due to their difficult past, which has left them a difficulty in directly expressing emotion. However, at heart the two's friendship have not changed in the least, and they are willing to take risks, whatever they may be, for one another, as seen in the end of the first novel when Ibaraki willingly tries to save Sakamitsu's sanshin for him, breaking her arm in the process. Likes and Dislikes Due to her father being half-American, she often fantasizes about moving to America once she's old enough. Sakamitsu has often given negative remarks about this, saying that she was putting down her own nationality and her country's culture, but in the fourth novel, this is revealed to be because she longs for her father, who she desperately wants to see again. Ibaraki enjoys internet memes a lot, particularly ones that "make literally no sense at all if you think about it, but never fails to make you fall out of your chair laughing. They make me question just how weird life is." Her favorite meme is either "Bee Movie But" or "All Star". Ibaraki usually doesn't give anything Japanese a second thought, but she enjoys the game Rhythm of the Soul, which she plays quite often (although nowhere near as obsessively as Haruaki does). In the first novel, she and Haruaki's first conversation was on the subject of said game. Quotes : "You know what twenty times zero is, Doji?" : ―Ibaraki's response when Sakamitsu tells her that twenty times more people want to date him than date her. : : "Here's your sanshin, you ungrateful kijimuna-looking idiot." : ―Ibaraki as she hands Sakamitsu's sanshin back to him near the end of The Stars and the Moon. : Trivia * Ibaraki's name is a reference to the mythological demon Ibarakidoji, who she was originally going to be and is currently partly based on. * Though her nickname is Bara, Atsu has stated that whenever possible she will try and use the name Ibaraki, due to two reasons: to make clear her origin (see above), and to prevent confusion with a certain manga genre of the same name. * Ibaraki's pigtails and pink ribbons are a reference to Nico Yazawa from Love Live! School Idol Project, due to their similarity in personality. * Ibaraki's name, when transcripted in kanji (五薔薇時), means "the time of the five roses", referencing when she saw five roses in a bush when Sakamitsu talked her out of suicide. She considers this to be one of the most important times of her life. * Ibaraki's given name, Tsurugi, and her mother's name, Kusanagi, are references to the legendary sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi (the "Grass Cutter") from the Japanese legend of Yamata no Orochi and Susanoo. * Ibaraki's birthday was purposefully created to be related to a certain aspect of meme culture. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters